


Fall in Love?

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi piensa que si, Akashi se enamora primero, Akashi también es un idiota, Furihata es un bobo, Furihata no sabe que está saliendo con Akashi, Furihata no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, M/M, Mibuchi habla demasiado, malentendidos para una relación amorosa, pero son felices de todos modos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: —¡Sei-chan! ¡Creo que ese niño está enamorado de ti! — Reo cantó felizmente, ante las perspectivas de una aventura amorosa en el equipo, específicamente de su capitán, El Emperador de Rakuzan.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Deberías dejar de temblar o las personas pensaran que estas enamorado de ellas.

—Pero ... hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. Lo siento, pero ahora solo quiero hablar con mis camaradas. ¿Puedes por favor irte? — Akashi esta 100% seguro de que le había dado una orden bastante clara al niño de cabello castaño, entonces ¿Cómo se atrevió a desobedecer una orden suya? ¿Estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar? 

¿Por qué ese niño deliberadamente eligió esconderse detrás de Kuroko cuando sus miradas se cruzaron?

Más tarde esa noche, Akashi se encontró en su habitación de hotel pensando en ello.

Especialmente lo que sus compañeros de equipo comentaron esa tarde en el comedor del hotel. 

—¿Él se veía nervioso? — Reo preguntó.

Su respuesta fue un simple asentimiento mientras masticaba el arroz.

Definitivamente el niño castaño lucía inquieto, se aferraba a Kuroko casi como si el otro fuese una especie de salvavidas; pudo notar un exceso de sudor en la frente del niño que hacía que algunos de sus mechones castaños se pegaran a su piel e incluso estaba...

Temblando.

—¿Y evitaba tener contacto visual contigo? — Reo casi gritó.

Nuevamente un asentimiento.

Tan pronto como Akashi apareció, el niño decidió esconderse tras de Kuroko y evitar a toda costa que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo, lo que, de verdad lo irrito un poco, porque, ¿no solo se presenta en una reunión donde su presencia nunca fue solicitada, sino que también es descortés?

Él no entiende al niño.

Akashi simplemente le pidió que se marchara porque quería tener una pequeña charla con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

No debería ser demasiado difícil darse la vuelta y volver al recinto.

Sin embargo, deliberadamente eligió no irse y se quedó, temblando, sudando un mar y luciendo patéticamente asustado.

¿Por qué se asustó?

—Y aunque le pediste que se fuera, no se marchó. — Reo remarcó.

—Así es. — Akashi confirmó una vez más, enfocando su mirada en su cena a medio terminar, su mirada bicolor luego se posó en sus compañeros.

Se sintió un poco mejor ahora que su cabello no molestaba su vista, lo había estado ignorando, pero de verdad necesitaba un recorte de puntas. Y las tijeras de Midorima tenían el filo perfecto.

—¡Sei-chan! ¡Creo que ese niño está enamorado de ti! — Reo cantó felizmente, ante las perspectivas de una aventura amorosa en el equipo, específicamente de su capitán, El Emperador de Rakuzan.

Nebuya y Kotaro asintieron detrás de él, sorprendidos, pero no menos extasiados que Reo con tal declaración.

La ceja derecha de Akashi se arqueó. 

—¿Qué los hizo llegar a esa absurda conclusión? 

—No es absurda. — El pelinegro sonaba indignado.

Mayuzumi decidió por su propio bien, quedarse callado y al margen de todo ello, era después de todo Akashi Seijuro con quien hablaban, en cualquier momento diría que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y se levantaría de la mesa para ir a hacer lo que Akashi Seijuro hace, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

—¿No dijiste que fue incapaz de mantener contacto visual contigo? ¿Qué lucía nervioso? ¿Qué se negó a irse aun cuando se lo pediste? ¡Sei-chan!, todas esas son señales... Una de las características del amor adolescente es: " _Ser incapaz de demostrar afecto adecuadamente._ "

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Porque era estúpido si le preguntaban.

—Lo leí por ahí, Chi-chan no interrumpas. — Reo reprendió al otro, luego toda su atención se vio volcada en Akashi. — Estoy seguro que evitó todo contacto contigo porque era muy vergonzoso, de ahí su nerviosismo; pero tampoco quería marcharse demasiado rápido porque quería estar más tiempo contigo, Sei-chan... ¡El amor es un complejo vórtice de sentimientos que nadie, ni siquiera tú podrías entender!— Aplaudió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras asentía una y otra vez, ahora tenía curiosidad por ver al niño que había logrado impresionar a Akashi Seijuro, porque ¿De qué otra manera Akashi había sacado el tema en la mesa sino le interesara por lo menos un poco?

Su capitán no siempre fue muy comunicativo, especialmente a la hora de comer, el Emperador se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente y cenaba en completo silencio, la última vez que Kotaro quiso entablar una conversación sobre nada en especial, Akashi gruño, molesto por interrumpir su cena.

Pero ahora fue Akashi quien les habló primero, Reo ya amaba al niño castaño por obligar a su capitán a preguntar por su opinión sobre lo que sucedió ese día, específicamente con el niño que desobedeció las órdenes del Emperador.

—Hombre, ¡Quiero conocer al niño que no obedeció las órdenes de Akashi y vivió para contarlo! — Nebuya dijo con la boca llena de comida, Akashi simplemente retiró su mirada de ese espectáculo indecente, ya bastante acostumbrado a estos compañeros extremadamente raros, de su equipo

—Claro, no estaba temblando porque Akashi casi apuñaló con unas tijeras a uno de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, _no_. El niño está _enamorado_. — Mayuzumi señalo ese _pequeñísimo detalle sin demasiada importancia_ , claramente añadiendo una nota de sarcasmo que hizo que Reo le lanzará una mirada asesina, Mayuzumi se alzó de hombros, simplemente dijo la verdad.

—Aunque, si, Sei-chan eso podría asustarlo _un poco..._ — Reo colocó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, su voz un tono más bajo y le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿ _Un poco_? — Mayuzumi burla en su voz, dijo.

Los palillos de todos en la mesa se habían detenido desde hace tiempo, tratando de escuchar la conversación que mantenía con sus titulares, y eso molestó al Emperador, casi tanto como ver a Kagami, la nueva sombra de Kuroko colocar su mano tan familiarmente sobre el hombro del niño asustadizo o como en realidad ese niño se volvió felizmente para llamar el nombre del otro. 

Es decir, Akashi Seijuro estaba siendo ignorado, de nuevo y por la misma persona ¿Quién era este niño para atreverse a tal cosa? Sin embargo, toda su atención se desvió a Kagami un instante después, el niño castaño no era de su interés, salvo la irritación que lo hizo sentir que desobedeció sus órdenes.

O al menos eso creyó.

Reo tenía un punto cuando señaló que debió sentir algún tipo de interés en el niño castaño, porque ¿De qué otra manera no pudo sacarlo de su mente en todo ese tiempo? Tanto que incluso tuvo que preguntar a sus titulares la razón de ello.

Conocer al niño ese día no estaba en sus planes y Akashi odia que sus planes no se cumplan al pie de la letra, tal y como él previo. Luego, por supuesto el niño que es una variable que no calculó, lo desafió abiertamente cuando se rehusó a marcharse.

Nadie, nunca ha desobedecido al Emperador.

Nadie, excepto el niño castaño.

Y eso de alguna manera es fascinante, casi tanto como irritante.

El rostro del niño temblando se mantuvo dentro de su memoria más tiempo del que había de ser necesario, él no fue más impresionante que Kagami o más sorprendente que cualquiera de los jugadores que conoció hoy, la memoria de Akashi es buena, casi fotográfica, él puede recordar cualquier cosa, siempre que sea de su interés o un beneficio a largo plazo, personas como el niño (del que ni siquiera conoce su nombre) tienden a borrarse en cuestión de horas, a veces incluso minutos.

Akashi se pregunta por qué eso no sucedió con el niño castaño.

_¡Sei-chan! ¡Creo que ese niño está enamorado de tí!_

* * *

Más tarde, Akashi vuelve a ver al niño castaño y finalmente, finalmente sabe cuál es su nombre.

Es en el partido de Seirin vs Kaijo.

—¡Sé cómo se llama Sei-chan, es el número 12 de Seirin, Furihata Kouki-chan! —Por supuesto, deja que Reo sea quien investigue todo.

Furihata Kouki.

Kouki, el niño que no es más impresionante que Kuroko, porque incluso el otro niño es mejor que Kouki.

Sin embargo, fue el único que se ha atrevido a desafiarlo abiertamente, por lo menos Akashi reconoce eso.

Más tarde Akashi con una sonrisa debe admitir que se ha equivocado, es la primera vez que eso sucede y aun así no se siente tan decepcionado como debería.

Cuando Kouki entró a la duela, la situación no era nada favorable para Seirin, con una ceja levemente arqueada, Akashi observó al niño con escepticismo, sus compañeros parecían tener la misma opinión que él, aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevió a expresarla delante de él.

Y extrañamente se sintió satisfecho con eso.

_Nadie puede decir nada malo del niño que se atrevió a desobedecerlo._

Para la sorpresa de todos, el miedo de Kouki fue su principal arma, y también fue poderosa, y mientras veía esto desde su lugar en las gradas, algo dentro del pecho de Akashi se sintió diferente, algo que lo hizo sonreír con diversión y orgullo.

El miedo hacía que Kouki extreme precauciones en las jugadas, de sus compañeros y también en el equipo rival, su hipervigilancia evitó que sus compañeros tuvieran errores en sus jugadas y detectar los errores en las jugadas del equipo contrario fue más fácil.

Su visión era buena, se dio cuenta Akashi, Furihata Kouki era un buen observador, analítico y poseía una agilidad para tomar decisiones que casi podía competir con Izuki o Takao.

Fue un cambio necesario para Seirin, contempla el pelirrojo desde su lugar. Furihata los ayudó a encontrar un nuevo ritmo.

—¿Oh? — Akashi se reclinó suavemente sobre el respaldo del asiento, su sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento sus labios.

Le recordó a Kuroko, siendo un diamante en bruto listo para ser pulido, si la entrenadora de Seirin lo hacía bien, si lograba que el niño desarrollara por completo esas habilidades, entonces Seirin podría tener un arma más en el futuro.

Casi quiere tomarlo bajo sus alas y llevarlo a su lado, ¿No sería fácil dado que el niño está enamorado de él?

Luego Kouki encestó y la sonrisa del niño fue simplemente hermosa.

Le trajo recuerdos gratos de un jardín hermoso, lleno de rosas y su exquisito aroma, una tarde de primavera, una mesa y limonadas, las manos hermosas de su madre entregando un balón de básquet a él, su sonrisa bajo la sombra de una sombrilla cuando Akashi hizo su primer enceste.

Akashi no pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos donde, cómodamente se instaló, el resto del día, de la semana y posiblemente el resto de su vida. 


	2. La Muñequera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aqui, todos son capítulos cortos. Muuuuuuy cortos, consideralo como extras.

— Él no me dio uno a mí. — Akashi dijo, sus compañeros de equipo se volvieron para ver a su capitán, quien, para sorpresa de todos, estaba haciendo una rabieta, aunque él no pisoteo el piso con fuerza o se cruzó brazos mientras lanza un bufido de indignación como un niño pequeño, esa fue la primera vez que veían a Akashi Seijuro con algo más que una mirada poderosa y un aura de victoria.

Y todo porque vio al niño castaño entregarle una muñequera a su antiguo compañero de equipo en Teiko.

— ¿Acaso no está enamorado de mí?

El entrenador desde la banca observó cómo sus titulares palmearon el hombro de Akashi, excepto Mayuzumi que simplemente miraba a su capitán de una forma indescifrable.

— ¿Por qué le dio una a Tetsuya? — Y ciertamente Akashi quiere una respuesta, rápidamente y que sea convincente, al menos para no ir en busca de las tijeras de Midorima. Porque, bueno... ese es el niño que está enamorado de él, no de Tetsuya.

Su sangre hierve cuando ve la muñequera en la muñeca del peli celeste.

— Bueno, Sei-chan, usualmente las niñas somos muy tímidas con el chico que nos gusta, supongo que Kou-chan debe tener una para ti entre sus cosas, pero le da miedo entregártela y por supuesto es mucho más especial que la que tiene ese otro niño.

Akashi no dice nada, sin embargo, el aura de peligro inminente desaparece poco a poco; le da un último vistazo a Kouki antes de concentrarse por completo en el juego.

Él ya lo decidió, hará feliz al niño y le permitirá confesarse y salir en una cita luego de que termine la Winter Cup. 

Mayuzumi quiere abdicar. 


	3. El león y el chihuahua.

Kouki cayó, literalmente, a sus pies.

Lo que en realidad hace que Akashi se sienta increíblemente extasiado, porque, ¡Kouki realmente no puede estar más enamorado de él! Como dijo Reo, está tan nervioso por estar junto a él, esta vez, incluso más cerca que en su primer encuentro, y aunque debe eliminar todo resquicio de cualquier otro sentimiento que no sea el deseo por la victoria, la verdad es que se permite esto.

Así como la indulgencia por su anterior comportamiento cuando no se le entregó a él un presente, recordando la muñequera de Tetsuya.

Kouki se levanta, sus mejillas y orejas están completamente rojas y sus ojos están empañados por lágrimas que se niega a dejar caer.

E inmediatamente Kouki y él se conectan a través de sus miradas.

Es la primera vez que el niño no desvía su mirada, son los diez segundo más largos en su vida y nota pequeños detalles que antes ni siquiera había querido notar, como el color de sus ojos, cafés, que deberían ser tan simples como el niño, pero Akashi puede ver como el contorno del iris se desdibuja en un tono marrón-rojizo.

Esa es la combinación más perfecta que ha visto.

Y nadie sabe porque el Emperador de Rakuzan se ve feliz (y ¿qué hay de ese pequeño sonrojo? ¿y por qué mira de esa manera al jugador de Seirin? ¡Es aterrador!). Excepto, los jugadores de Rakuzan (que no incluye al entrenador).

— ¿Entonces si comienzan a salir, eso no hará que chihuahua-chan sea algo así como nuestra Emperatriz? — Kotaro susurró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Reo, Nebuya y Mayuzumi.

—¡Sí, lo sería! — Reo estuvo de acuerdo casi de inmediato.

— Yo me voy, no voy a marcar a la Emperatriz de Akashi, no quiero sus tijeras en mi cuello. Suerte Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi no se inscribió para esto.

En serio que no. 


	4. Sonrisa.

Mantener la sonrisa de Kouki cuando hace una canasta contra su equipo es lo único que lo hará sentirse bien mientras va a dormir de nuevo.

Mientras el verdadero Akashi Seijuro regresa.

Y sus sentimientos desaparecen, lo único que lamenta es no poder corresponder adecuadamente a los sentimientos de Kouki y tener esa cita.


	5. Oreshi y Bokushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, recuerden que:
> 
> Oreshi es el Akashi de ojos rojos.
> 
> Bokushi es el Akashi de ojos heterocromáticos.
> 
> Bokushi es el Akashi de ojos heterocromáticos

Excepto que sus sentimientos no desaparecen y tampoco él.

Seirin gana, pero Akashi Seijuro son _ambos_ dice Oreshi, entonces, para recibir el castigo, para pedir disculpas, ambos deben aprender a vivir con el peso de sus errores, con el rencor de aquellos a quienes lastimaron.

_A quienes amaron._

Bokushi sabe que debería renunciar a sus sentimientos, porque Kouki no merece lo que es. Apenas un fragmento de un alma, apenas un sentimiento, apenas una entidad que no puede llamarse una persona, que no posee un cuerpo o un corazón propio para amarlo como se merece.

Además, hoy él lo hizo llorar.

—Esta bien. Lo arreglaremos— Oreshi susurró, sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que no derramó en la cancha, pero si en la privacidad de los vestidores, luego de que le pidiera a su equipo adelantarse, no tardaría demasiado.

Él había visto a Reo abrir la boca y querer decir algo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se marchó con el resto y con una mirada afligida.

Pero no se necesita poseer el ojo del emperador para saber lo que Reo quería decir.

Todos los sentimientos que Bokushi le heredó, fácilmente pudo descartarlos y catalogarlos como innecesarios, pero todos ellos fueron especiales, todos ellos formaron parte de Bokushi y él le había dicho, que ambos son Akashi Seijuro; no importa lo aterradores que pudieron ser, desde el miedo que tuvo ante la derrota en su tiempo en Teiko, lo que lo hizo despertar, porque él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, el orgullo de ser siempre el vencedor, la arrogancia, ser capaz de abandonar todo solo por la victoria... incluso el amor.

Pero no todos ellos fueron de ese tipo, hay uno en particular, un sentimiento que es especialmente cálido y hermoso, viene con el recuerdo de una sonrisa y el sentimiento de nostalgia al sobreponerse sobre la sonrisa de su madre.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que él vio fue tan resplandeciente como un faro que alumbra una noche oscura, guiando a los marineros hacia un puerto seguro, a casa; fue de esa manera que quedó prendado de ella y de su temblorosa valentía.

Ese tipo se sentimientos, incluso si pudiera, no querría desecharlos.

Es precioso, es un tesoro, no solo para Bokushi, lo es también para él: El amor que siente por el niño de Seirin, Furihata Kouki.

Oreshi tocó el corazón de ambos, latiendo fuertemente por una sola persona.


	6. Yo... ¿aceptó?

—Furihata Kouki-kun. — Akashi lo llamó, el chihuahua de Seirin se congeló, porque ¿Por qué demonios Akashi Seijuro de todas las personas en el mundo estaría gritando su nombre en la salida del recinto donde se llevó a cabo la final de la Winter Cup?

Desde Kuroko, pasando por un refunfuñante Kagami, hasta sus mejores amigos, Fukuda en su lado derecho y Kawahara en su lado izquierdo, se hicieron a un lado cuando el Emperador avanzó serenamente hasta él.

¿Y de nuevo que asuntos tendría con él el capitán del equipo que acaba de perder en su juego contra Seirin, contra su equipo?

Si busca una discusión sobre ello (porque Kouki ha leído muchos mangas shonen y de deporte y en todos ellos, por lo general hay una escena como esta, donde el perdedor busca una confrontación con el ganador, buscando una revancha), Kouki no es la persona correcta, él es un simple calienta bancas, es verdad que tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de entrar a la duela, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, no pudo hacer nada para cambiar el flujo del juego, mucho menos tenía la fuerza para ayudar a sus amigos; una canasta, ese fue todo su potencial, solo logró encestar una vez a Rakuzan, y aunque se sintió extremadamente feliz por ello, marcar a Akashi Seijuro le demostró cuán lejos estaban ambos.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, sin embargo, el juego de hoy fue un doloroso recordatorio que trajo lágrimas.

Quizás si no se hubiera enfrentado al terrorífico Emperador hace menos de una hora, Kouki estaría temblando, tampoco tendría el valor de mirar a Akashi directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, él lo hace. Se para firme frente al otro, y bajo la atenta mirada de Seirin y Rakuzan (¿Cuándo llegaron?) se niega a perder esta silenciosa lucha de miradas.

 _"¡Oh!_ ... _es cierto sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaron. Es la primera vez que los veo de cerca."_

Ahora son dos gemas rubíes. Hermosas e invaluables.

Aunque había encanto en tener el color del atardecer en uno de ellos, piensa Kouki, de cualquier manera, los ojos del niño pelirrojo son hermosos, en colores diferentes o siendo iguales, es solo que mientras los ojos del otro Akashi le transmiten poder y grandeza, los ojos de este otro Akashi son un poco más suaves, sin perder ese toque de absolutismo.

—¿Ya no tiemblas? — Akashi le preguntó y, es su imaginación o hay una rastro de ¿Decepción en su voz?

—No ya no. — Se sorprende así mismo cuando es capaz de responder sin tartamudear y ciertamente no sabe porque el Emperador está aquí, porque sabe su nombre o porque le hace preguntas raras; su ex compañero de equipo está justo aquí, a tres metros de ellos, Akashi fácilmente podría darse la vuelta y tener esa charla que con Kuroko, quien, seguramente lo comprendería mucho mejor. Pero... Kouki se ha cansado de huir, está cansado de temblar y solo mirar como todos avanzan mientras él se queda atrás, de su propia inutilidad. — Ya no quiero esconderme más, Akashi-san.

Akashi asiente y sonríe, y esa es la sonrisa más bonita que Kouki ha visto.

—¿Entonces estás listo para decirlo?

¿Decir qué? Kouki quiere preguntar pero la sonrisa de Akashi y su suave mirada hacen una buena distracción.

Kouki asiente. Simplemente di que si a todo, de todos modos al niño pelirrojo no le gusta la insubordinación.

—Antes de que digas nada, Furihata-kun, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, yo (nosotros) fui un imbécil antes. Te hice llorar.

El rostro de Kouki se torna rojo, su cuello y sus orejas también lo hacen, nadie a excepción de Kuroko lo había visto llorar porque Kouki se quedó al lado del niño, protegido de las miradas de sus senpais y amigos, así que nadie sabía que Kouki había llorado.

Excepto que Akashi lo vio.

No solo vio su patético intento de detenerlo, él además lo vio llorar ¿Cual es la probabilidad de que un rayo caiga sobre él ahora?

Kouki inmediatamente protegió su cara con sus manos.

¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!

—Aun así... — Akashi se acercó más a Kouki, extendió sus manos y las utilizo para retirar las manos con las que Kouki había cubierto su rostro, Kouki pudo escuchar una risa suave, cualquier otra persona diría que la presencia del Emperador aquí era solo con el fin de burlarse del jugador de Seirin, Kagami por ejemplo.

O Hyuga, Riko, Izuki, incluso Teppei, quienes estaban a punto de pedirle al Emperador que se retirara.

Kuroko estaba extrañamente callado, igual que Reo.

Pero ellos no eran Kouki, Kouki quien fue el único que vio la sonrisa de Akashi y se reflejó en sus ojos.

Fue una sonrisa dulce y una mirada desbordante de cariño.

—Aun así, todavía quieres esto, ¿Tú y yo? ¿Aun me aceptas?

—Yo... yo... ¿aceptó? 

Entonces Akashi se ve feliz, realmente feliz, como un niño pequeño en una dulcería y Kouki cree que ha hecho lo correcto.

Sea lo que sea que hizo. 


	7. Siete años.

_—Aun así, todavía quieres esto, ¿Tú y yo? ¿Aun me aceptas?_

_—Yo... yo... ¿aceptó?_

—¡Sei! ¿Todavía sigues mirando ese video? — Seijuro pauso el video en su laptop para dirigir toda su atención al castaño que bajaba las escaleras. — No puedo creer que Reo-nee lo grabo.

—Estaba sospechosamente callado esa vez, sin embargo, no crei que este fue el motivo. —Escuchó la risa de otro y luego sintió como se sentó a su lado en el amplio sofá, le gustaba que el otro buscará siempre su calor, su presencia, su cuerpo.

Era lo mismo con Seijuro, siempre estaba buscando a su esposo.

—¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Deja de mirarlo! — Kouki extendió su mano y cerró su computadora, Seijuro se rio ligeramente al notar el lóbulo de sus orejas completamente rojos.

—¿Por qué? Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación.

—¡No, ese fue el inicio de una cadena de malentendidos detrás de otra cadena de malentendidos! — Kouki escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Ciertamente lo fue. — Concuerda Seijuro mientras besa la cabeza castaña.

Todo fue confuso en esa época, porque mientras Seijuro creía que estaban felizmente en una relación súper perfecta, Kouki creyó que Seijuro simplemente quería ser su amigo; con ese terrible malentendido ambos intercambiaron información de contacto y acordaron verse más seguido.

Así comenzaron las llamadas, los mensajes de texto, las videollamadas y cuando Seijuro podía, las citas (salidas de amigos, pensó Kouki).

Se tomaron de las manos un mes después, Seijuro había sonreído y luego, nada se sintió diferente, entonces comenzaron a tomarse de la mano siempre que se veían, Kouki estaba bien con eso, porque recorrer Kioto o Tokio de esa manera era una garantía para no perderse cuando Kouki visitaba a Seijuro o Seijuro visitaba a Kouki.

Su primer beso fue dos meses después. Fue corto, no podrías llamarlo un beso completamente real, Seijuro realmente había querido besarlo en la mejilla, pero Kouki se movió un poco, así que solo tuvo que ser un error.

Sin embargo, en la privacidad de su habitación, esa misma tarde, Kouki tocó sus labios, sintiendo todavía la calidez de los labios de Seijuro.

Los accidentes no dejaron de ocurrir a lo largo de tres meses.

Cuando Seijuro usa su lengua para explorar su boca, sus manos también están ocupadas buscando bajo la ropa de Kouki.

Seis meses después, ellos tienen sexo y Kouki tiene que plantearse seriamente qué clase de relación tienen.

—Te amo. — Seijuro dijo, con el cabello revuelto, una sonrisa brillante, su voz y su mirada aún tenían rastros de sueño, sin embargo, con la luz del sol colándose a través de las ventanas y rodeando la figura desnuda de Seijuro, Kouki tuvo que admitir que le gustaba.

—¿Sei, nosotros estamos saliendo?

(¿Qué tipo de línea de manga shojo es esa?)

Cuando Seijuro respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa divertida, porque su novio era la persona más adorable y tímida del mundo, Kouki lanzó la bomba.

—¿Desde...? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pero todos esos malentendidos nos llevaron a este momento. Y no cambiaría nada.

—¿Ni siquiera el mini infarto que te ocasioné sin querer cuándo te confesé que realmente había estado aterrorizado de ti en nuestra primera reunión y no enamorado como dijo Reo-nee?

—Eso ciertamente fue un duro golpe.

Especialmente para Bokushi.

Kouki se ríe, sujeta las manos de su esposo y le indica que es hora de ir a dormir.

—Te amo Sei. 


	8. La Muñequera 2.0

Akashi extendió su mano, porque claramente ahora que Furihata se había confesado, definitivamente no había nada que le impidiera entregarle la muñequera que guardaba en su bolso deportivo y que no había sido capaz de entregar.

—Está bien ahora. — El pelirrojo dijo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Furihata casi quiso cubrir sus ojos, porque el brillo que desprendía su sonrisa era casi cegador, de reojo vio como todos en su equipo cubrieron sus ojos, su capitán incluso usó a Kiyoshi como escudo bastante eficiente para bloquear tal poder destructivo. Parecía minimizarse al chocar contra la energía positiva de la boba sonrisa de Kiyoshi. Una defensa natural.

El único que parecía no verse afectado era Kuroko y ¿Rakuzan se colocó gafas de sol? ¿Cuándo?

El número doce de Seirin parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse al aura brillante y magnífica de Akashi Seijuro, quería parecer decidido cuando se enfrentó una vez más al Emperador y no como un tipo confundido, lo que claramente era... pero Akashi no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ya había sido demasiado patético hace un momento y ni siquiera sabía porque Akashi Seijuro se acercó, es decir... se disculpó con él por haberlo hecho llorar y luego dijo algo sobre aceptarlo.

¿Tal vez el pelirrojo solo quería ser su amigo?

Akashi arqueo su ceja derecha, Furihata estaba tardando demasiado, ¿por qué dudaba ahora?

_Oh, él es tímido._

Akashi recuerda y su sonrisa se vuelve más destellante (y Kiyoshi se ha quedado ciego), los hombros de Furihata están un poco tensos, su mirada, aunque es decidida no puede ocultar el pánico, por supuesto, Furihata querría hacerlo en un lugar más privado y Akashi estaría encantado de darle tal opción, pero tenía que demostrarle a Kuroko y a todos los demás lo especial que era para Furihata.

Esa fue la primera vez desde que nació, incluso para Bokushi, que sintió la irrefrenable sensación de celos.

¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado? Qué Akashi Seijuro se sentiría de tal manera, por un chico, por Furihata Kouki de todos ellos. Pero tal y como dijo Mibuchi: ¡El amor es un complejo vórtice de sentimientos que nadie, ni siquiera tú podrías entender!

—Furihata-kun... ¿No tienes algo para mí?

¿Él lo tiene?

Furihata quiere decir no, y aunque está consciente de que este Akashi es un Akashi diferente del que casi apuñaló a Kagami, aún está presente el miedo que sintió aquella vez, así que en su lugar él asiente y cuando ve la aprobación en los ojos del capitán de Rakuzan casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, ahora está en más problemas porque no sabe qué es lo que "tiene" para Akashi.

En su pánico interno, Furihata ya se ha arrancado varios mechones de cabello y ha envejecido por lo menos cincuenta años.

_¡Genial puedo tener los asientos para la tercera edad en el metro!_

—... Muñequera...

¿Eh?

Furihata parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Qué acaba de decir el Emperador?

Él no estaba poniendo atención, ¡Disculpa! ¡Allá arriba! ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo algunos segundos? y si no es abusar de tu confianza ¿Puedes explicarle a Furihata lo que pasa?

—...

¡Por supuesto, no!

Furihata quiere llorar.

¡Espera! ¿Él dijo muñequera?

En modo automático Furihata movió su mano hacia su bolso deportivo, hace unos días los chicos y él pensaron en el detalle de la muñequera para Kuroko, hacerle saber que de alguna manera todos los primeros años estaban juntos... y él ciertamente vio como Akashi los observo cuando entregó la muñequera a Kuroko... ¿A eso se refiere?

Akashi sonrió satisfecho cuando Furihata metió su mano dentro del bolso y sacó un par de muñequeras en colores que combinaban perfectamente: Rojo y café. ¡E incluso tenían bordadas las letras S y K!

Ciertamente eran mucho más especiales, cuando Akashi tomó una de las muñequeras escucho un "Tks" que coincidentemente se escuchaba mucho como Mayuzumi. No obstante, el pelirrojo lo ignoro.

Furihata tenía un par de muñequeras que habían sido un obsequio de su hermano, más bien fue el despecho, porque su hermano había conseguido una novia recientemente y había estado muy entusiasta tanto que incluso mando a bordar la S de Shiho y K de Kouta en las muñequeras porque quería estar a juego con su novia cuando la niña se presentara en sus juegos de futbol, pero no duraron demasiado como para poder entregarlas. Así que, en lugar de botarlas, se las dio a Furihata y Furihata las había olvidado, hasta hoy...

_¡Voy a besarte Kouta-nii!_

Furihata sonrió cuando Akashi sonrió.

¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Pero cómo sabía que las llevaba con él? ¿Era una especie de código para ser amigos? ¡¿Era una rara costumbre de niños ricos?! ¡NO IMPORTA! Akashi es feliz y Furihata es feliz de no tener un par de tijeras cerca.

—Las usaremos así. — Akashi le regreso una de las muñequeras y se quedó con la otra, sino supiera que Akashi no sabe el significado detrás de ellas, su rostro se volvería igual o más rojo que el cabello de Akashi.

Pero una vez más solo asintió.

¡Cielo santo, qué raro es ser amigo de Akashi!

Más que amigos, piensa Furihata mientras sujeta con fuerza la tela roja y café, si él fuera una chica, casi parecerían novios. Quizás fue coincidencia, pero la S y la K, también podrían leerse como Seijuro y Kouki.

Y Akashi le dio el último golpe cuando le mostró con una sonrisa como lucía aquella tela alrededor de su muñeca.

—Perfecto.

La cara de Furihata explotó en varios tonos de rojo.

Mayuzumi intentó decir algo antes de que toda esa confusión siguiera, porque ¿qué demonios son todas esas malditas coincidencias?, o esa fue su intención hasta que vio una de sus amadas novelas ligeras en manos de Nebuya por órdenes de Mibuchi Reo a punto de ser destruida.

—No interfieras en el amor, Chi-chan.

Al diablo, después de la graduación ya no es su problema. 

* * *

En la laptop de Seijuro, el video se sigue reproduciendo.


End file.
